


Are you having fun in Rome?

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First time writing this kind of it, How Do I Tag, Maybe you'll feel frustrated reading, Why Did I Write This?, based on 2x07, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can help you.[...]She hears nothing but the other pair of lungs working hard. Villanelle's face is before her, eyes closed, lips parted in a tiny smile and a long-haired mess on the pillow.





	Are you having fun in Rome?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!
> 
> Hope you like this piece I wrote ashamed. It's my first attempt. Short yeah I know.  
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine.

_ What are you doing? _

_ Are you having fun in Rome? _

Eve watches the smile curve form on Villanelle's face. Some strands of blonde hair stick to the skin that shines in the dim light that runs through the window glass. She smiles and bites her lips, the dark eyes tracing the outline of Eve's body moving in a lazy rhythm in the gloom. Her heart beats madly in the chest. There's hands groping her trembling body and despite the temperature of a European winter, Eve feels on fire. She hears the other woman's voice in an urgent tone as the touching gets faster.

The Cheshire smile appears again, the hands move away.

_ You should let yourself go once in a while. _

Eve doesn’t want to stop though. She pulls them back to her chest, presses fingers under her hands, against her flesh. She hears a laugh in her ear. She doesn't see it but she can almost imagine the expression Villanelle wears.

Eve forces the pace to increase. She pushes her hip down and lets herself go.

So there is no more movement. Eve tries to control her breath. She’s breathless. Her chest rises and falls rough against the body below her. She hears nothing but the other pair of lungs working hard. Villanelle's face is before her, eyes closed, lips parted in a tiny smile and a long-haired mess on the pillow. Her laughter fills Eve once more.

_ Are you going to listen all night? _

With open eyes reality appears like a slap in her face.

Hugo gasps beneath her body, his face relaxed as if about to fall asleep.


End file.
